Colour
by Mizudere
Summary: Tetsuya adalah warna putih, tetapi aku adalah warna hitam yang mengotori suci nya putih. Karena itu, aku tidak pantas berada di dekatnya. [Sibling!MayuKuro, OC, OOC]


Semua orang pasti berkata bahwa hidup adalah nikmat yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Hidup harus disyukuri walaupun banyak rintangan menghalangi. Janganlah kau mengeluh dengan kehidupan, karena kau sendiri yang tidak menikmatinya.

Itu hanya ucapan omong kosong.

Mereka belum merasakan bagaimana beratnya hidup dipenuhi dengan warna abu-abu. Bahkan ada berwarna putih, tetapi tidak berwarna.

Mungkin hanya warna hitam yang mengotori suci nya warna putih.

 **Colour**

 **Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy~**

Aku menatapi pintu utama rumah keluarga Mayuzumi. Ya, aku adalah anak keluarga Mayuzumi. Keluarga yang sederhana tetapi tidak ada perempuan yang biasanya orang sebut sosok itu adalah 'Ibu'. Aku sudah lupa sosok seseorang yang disebut 'ibu'. Wajahnya, warna rambutnya, suaranya, kehalusan tangannya, kepalaku tidak bisa memutar balikkan memori dulu.

Yang hanya aku ingat adalah suramnya dunia di dalam rumah yang sekarang berada di depanku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kupegang gagang pintu besi itu. Kubuka perlahan.

Terilhat sepi. Mungkin adikku dan makhluk sialan itu belum pulang.

BRAK!

Suara yang tidak asing di rumahku terdengar di telingaku. Segera, aku langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Aku pergi ke ruang keluarga. Dimana tempat itu seharusnya aku merasakan kehangatan dari namanya 'keluarga'. Tetapi apa?

Aku melihat adikku tergeletak di lantai dengan bekas pukulan yang membiru di wajahnya, dan melihat makhluk sialan itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tongkat bisbol di tangannya. Tidak lupa dengan bau sake yang menyengat di hidungku sekarang.

"Astaga, Tetsuya!" Aku langsung menghampiri adikku yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Aku mengecek denyut nadi nya di leher pucatnya. Syukurlah, dia masih hidup. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah makhluk sialan itu.

"Kau menghalangiku, Chihiro!" Dia berteriak ke arahku. Aku tidak takut. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi ku. "Izaya _teme_! Kau apakan Tetsuya?!" Aku membentak. Aku sudah muak dengan makhluk yang ada di hadapanku. Percuma bertanya-tanya kenapa makhluk sampah itu bisa dihidupkan oleh Tuhan, karena dia tetap saja hidup di kehidupanku. Kehidupan kami. Kehidupan aku dan Tetsuya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Chihiro! Aku ayahmu!" Huh, kau ayahku?

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kau adalah Ayah kami."

"Sialan, kau!" Dia mengayunkan tongkat bisbol ke arahku. Beruntung gerak refleks yang diberikan oleh Tuhan berguna kali ini. Aku langsung membawa Tetsuya dan menghidar dari pukulan Izaya. Orang yang warna rambutnya sama dengan ku langsung jatuh karena efek alkohol masih mengendalikannya. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari dari rumah itu. Tidak lupa aku membawa tas pundakku karena ada buku pelajaran Sejarah. Kebetulan sekali besok ada ulangan. Tidak mungkin aku belajar di sana.

Karena makhluk sialan itu terus mengganggu ku di saat aku butuh ketenangan.

 ****Colour****

Aku membawa Tetsuya ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana jauh dari ancaman bahaya. Tempat tersebut adalah rumah seseorang yang sekelas denganku. Aku tidak bisa mengakui bahwa dia adalah teman. Semua orang yang sekelasku pun juga aku masih belum bisa mengakuinya.

Kini, aku sudah berada di tempat tujuanku. Aku melihat Tetsuya yang masih tertidur 'pulas' di sebuah ranjang. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan bekas pukulan yang membiru masih belum bisa mengubah manis nya wajah itu. Mungkin wajah ibuku juga seperti Tetsuya. Mungkin juga rambut nya dengan Tetsuya sama.

Aku menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang begitu mulus. Kuusap lembut wajah si surai _baby blue_ itu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangannya. Sudah cukup dia selalu tersakiti. Kenapa dia terlahir di keluarga Mayuzumi? Seharusnya dia ditempatkan di keluarga yang hangat. Keluarga yang mengasuhnya dengan cinta.

"Chihiro-kun." Ah, pemilik kamar akhirnya muncul juga. Gadis berambut coklat dan pendek itu membawakan kami dua buah gelas coklat hangat. Gadis itu tahu permasalahan privasi yang aku punya sekarang. Tetapi, tetap saja aku tidak suka bagaimana dia dan ayahnya selalu ikut campur dalam urusan kami. Urusan keluarga Mayuzumi.

"Nanti kuberi Tetsuya-kun obat, kau dipanggil sama Papa ke ruang keluarga." Ucapnya yang beranjak duduk dilantai –disampingku- sambil memberiku segelas coklat hangat yang tentu saja bukan buatannya, melainkan ayah nya yang membuat coklat hangat ini. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri 'kan, padahal aku tidak butuh bantuan. Tetsuya saja yang perlu bantuan. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Segera, aku memberi ciuman Tetsuya di keningnya dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi bertemu dengan ayah gadis itu. Aku hanya bisa berharap Tetsuya bisa sembuh setelah diobati oleh gadis bersurai coklat itu. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. _Aniki_ tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu.

"Mayuzumi-kun," Baru saja aku berada di ambang pintu kamar, gadis itu memanggilku. Aku hanya menoleh kepalaku ke arah gadis itu. Aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Mulutku malas untuk bergerak.

"Kumohon, sekali saja kau turuti ucapan Papa. Ini demi Tetsuya-kun dan dirimu." Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang amat menyedihkan. Khawatir.

Ucapannya membuat mulutku ingin bergerak.

"Jika itu hanya demi Tetsuya, aku akan menuruti pak tua itu, Riko."

 ****Colour****

Sekarang aku sudah berada di ruang keluarga milik keluarga Aida. Sunyi, padahal pak tua itu ada di sampingku. Kami berdua duduk di dua kursi kayu dengan bantal sebagai tempat dudukan. Bau kopi tercium dan aku tidak suka itu. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut. TV di ruangan itu pun sengaja tidak dinyalakan dan pastinya karena ayah Riko ingin berbicara serius.

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka kalau dia dan Riko mencampuri urusan keluargaku, walaupun ayah Riko adalah pamanku. Kakak dari ibuku.

"Heh, sepertinya aku tidak perlu basa-basi lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan basa-basi, Chihiro." Dia memulai pembicaraan. Aku sudah menunggu suaramu selama 15 menit, pak tua. Kau membuang waktu ku.

"Kau dan Tetsuya harus tinggal bersamaku." Titah Paman yang selalu berulang-ulang aku dengar dari mulutnya sendiri. "Tidak perlu. Tetsuya saja yang tinggal di sini. Aku tetap tinggal di rumah ku bersama Izaya." Ucapku menolak titah nya. Aku takut jika Izaya tetap akan memukuli Tetsuya. Jika aku yang tetap tinggal bersama Izaya, Izaya masih bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya kepadaku. Aku tidak apa-apa, yang penting Tetsuya tidak terluka.

Aku tidak mau cinta pertama dan terakhirku mengaduh kesakitan lagi.

Paman menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu kalau melaporkan tindakan ini akan sia-sia dikarenakan Izaya adalah pengacara yang hebat. Banyak sekali jabatan yang membayar dirinya untuk membela mereka di pengadilan. Karena itu, lebih baik kau dan Tetsuya berlindung di tempatku."

"Tidak, paman. Biarkan aku saja yang tinggal bersama Izaya."

"Chihiro!"

Aku sudah sering mendengar bentakan Paman. Sudah setiap hari itu menjadi makananku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menyayangi Tetsuya dibandingkan diriku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku tidak mau Tetsuya bertahan dengan kakaknya yang merepotkan ini.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Izaya tidak akan ke sini."

"Dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Izaya, Paman."

Aku langsung meninggalkan Paman dan pergi ke kamar Riko untuk melihat kondisi Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehannya lagi. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang, walaupun orang itu adalah keluarga dari ibuku. Seharusnya dia peduli dengan Tetsuya, bukan diriku yang seperti sampah masyarakat.

Di ambang pintu kamar, terlihat Riko yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam ke arahku. "Chihiro-kun, kenapa kau selalu menolak perintah Papa?" Tanya nya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku dingin. Awalnya aku ingin memasuki kamar, tetapi tangan gadis itu menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku mengangkat tanganku yang ditahan olehnya. Dia masih saja keras kepala untuk tidak melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan tanganku. Aku angkat tinggi-tinggi, tetap saja anak itu tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucapku dengan nada yang dingin. Dia pun melepaskannya. Tapi raut wajahnya masih kesal ke arahku. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Itu salah nya karena terlalu peduli denganku.

Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi sebelum itu, dia bertanya kepada ku.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaan Tetsuya-kun. Apakah kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan perasaan Tetsuya. Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran Tetsuya dibalik topeng datarnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tega dengan Tetsuya." Aku langsung menghampiri pemuda kecil yang sedang tidur. Ku usap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kananku di bagian yang tidak memar, karena bagian itu diolesi dengan obat yang dibeli oleh Riko. Dia masih belum bangun. Apakah obat yang diberikan oleh Riko masih tidak cukup buatmu, Tetsuya?

Aku menoleh ke arah Riko yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku bertanya balik "Apakah kau tidak tega dengan Tetsuya yang selalu tersakiti bila bersamaku?"

Dan pertanyaanku sukses membuat gadis itu bungkam.

TBC~

* * *

Wahahaha,, akhirnya kesampaian juga buat MayuKuro :v /HORE!

Apakah fic ini perlu dihapus? Atau dilanjutkan?

Saya tidak tahu, tergantung para pembaca saja, hohoho.


End file.
